A Dream Come True
by imnotsorryilovedelena
Summary: Every night Damon dreams about a girl, he has never met. But the things the girls does, seems familiar somehow, they seem almost right. Damon brushes it off as just a strange dream until one day when he walks into class and sees the same girl sitting in his Chemistry class. Then things start to get really strange.
1. Chapter 1

Damon was flying through the air smacking right into the wall. He barely stood up, before Elena was already standing in front of him. She looked him up and down as most predators do their prey. It was a look that not most saw, one that brought both fear and excitement into Damon. She ripped his shirt open, buttons flew everywhere. She smiled at him elongating her fangs simultaneously. She threw him on to the bed, and jumped on top of him, sliding her tongue across his chest. She let her fingers walk across his belt strap, before slow unbuckling his pants. She pulled down his slipper and snuck her hand into his boxers. Letting her fingers wrap around his girth. She let her body sliver down his, before letting her tongue explore his penis. Her tongue drifted from the shaft of his penis stop at the tip. She kissed the tip and looked him in the eye before sliding it into her mouth. Everything went black and Damon was hit with a instant small burst of pain. He opened his eyes and looked around and knew it was a dream. The same dream he was having all week. A dream about a girl he never met doing things, he could only dream of. But somehow they all seemed so familiar, like it wasn't a dream but a memory. He grabbed on to the bed where he'd fallen from and pulled himself up, just enough to see his alarm. He was late for class. But being on time for class seemed to lose it appeal when you've been doing it for a century. Immortality had it's perks,but being stuck as a college student wasn't one of them. This would definitely be the last time he enrolled. He walked in the shower, to wash off the filth of his dream. Finishing he shower quicker than usual, he finish getting dressed, grabbed his breakfast blood, and headed out the door. He hopped in his camaro and drove straight ahead. He walked into class, no later than usual, but today he noticed something different. Or someone, there sitting two seats in front of him was the girl. The one he's been dreaming about. She was real, or at least she looked it. But how was this possible, Damon must just be desperate. She just looked very similar to the girl he was dreaming of, there was no way it could actually be her. **"Would anyone mind sharing their book with Elena, until she gets her own."** Mr. Saltzman asked the class. She had the same name too, Damon knew about too many things to believe in coincidences so he knew this was something else, and he needed to know what.

**"I will share with her"** Damon volunteered. moving to the chair next to her. He pulled his chemistry book out of his bookbag and sat it on the table. He looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back.

**"Thanks for being so nice."** Elena said.

**"No problem, chemistry is hard enough. Imagine how hard it would be without a book."** Damon joked. Elena giggled.

**"Do you think I could borrow a pencil as well?"** Elena asked.

**"Looks like someone is super prepared for class."** Damon teased. He shoved through his bag for a pencil. In the midst of the shuffle he dropped his blood. He picked it up immediately. To the untrained eye it look like nothing more than punch, but Damon didn't want to take any must have obviously saw something that she wasn't supposed to, because she immediately excused herself from class and stormed out. Damon chased after her, without the thought to excuse himself,but when he got the hallway she was already long gone. Damon walked back into class, completely confused. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl all day. He cut his classes short and decided to go for a ride,just to clear his mind. He was heading back home when he noticed her. There walking on the street. It was the girl, it was Elena. He hopped out the car and ran up beside her. "Did I say something wrong" he asked. Elena jumped in surprise.

**"No, you didn't. I am sorry, I just needed to get away.I am kind of new to this whole vampire thing and the smell of blood really gets to me sometimes."** Elena admitted. Damon stopped mid stride. **"What, that was blood right?"** Elena asked.

**"Yea, it was. You just surprised me. I didn't know. When did you turn?"** Damon asked confused.

**"A little over a year ago"** Elena informed him. Damon wasn't sure how to take this news. she was definitely the girl he was dreaming about. But how could he be dreaming of someone he just met today.

**"Who turned you,if you don't mind me asking?"** Damon inquired.

**"I actually don't know. I was in a car crash,with my parents. They died, I didn't. I don't know why. I just know I woke up in the ICU,in a town I know nothing about. No one could, tell me why."** Elena said sadly. Damon didn't know what to do, he couldn't comfort someone he didn't know, so instead he just walked with her.** "Sorry,didn't mean to drop all that on you. I normally don't like to talk about these things. I don't know where that all came from."** Elena admitted.

**"It's okay.I know what it like to be new to all this. To have no choice in the matter."** Damon admitted.

**"Don't take this the wrong way,but I feel like I know that weird"** Elena asked.

**"Yes it is, but not for the reason you think."** Damon admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon looked up at the raggedy sign at at the Mystic Falls motel. He watched as the C flickered on and off, trying to remain strong as the last hope for the sign. He looked around the empty parking lot as he drove up to his usual parking spot. He got out of the car walking slowly to room 319. It's been two months since he found out where Elena was staying, and for a month he couldn't figure out why. Why she would choose to live in such a horrible place, She didn't belong here, she was better than this place, but Damon couldn't tell her that. So he simply settled for being her driver. It broke his heart every time he pulled into the place. But never has Elena complained, so who was he knocked on her door in anticipation. Just seeing her face always made him forget about any concerns he had. Elena opened the door,but when she did,Damon found himself focusing on things other than her face. Elena smiled at him, wearing nothing but a couldn't help but let his eyes dropped down to her bare legs, he looked at every curve,every mark, raising his head to her subtle breast. He could only imagine what was under the towel. He felt his his grow as he watched water drip from her hair into the crease of her breast. He immediately averted his eyes, distracting himself with thoughts of time. He looked at Elena,immediately feeling a rush of guilt. Elena simply smiled at him, before turning towards the bathroom, leaving the door open for him to follow. Damon walked in the room shutting the door behind him as he sat on the bed.** "Hey Salvatore, you're early."** Elena yelled from the bathroom.

**"No, you're late."** Damon said defensively, while trying hopelessly to focus on their conversation, and not on the fact that Elena was probably naked less than 5 feet away from him. This was what he'd been dreaming about for months. But it was just a dream, and needed to remember that. Especially right now, with his needs for her growing more and more and more. He grabbed a pillow placing it on his lap, hoping to hide his growing needs.

**"Damon you don't normally get here, for at least another hour."** Elena argued, from behind the door.

**"Elena you have known me long enough now, you know I am never early. just admit you are running late, because you are only making use later with your denial"** Damon teased, taking it Jacket off and throwing it on the chair. He was going to be here awhile he could tell.

**"Fine,then let's be late"** Elena said seductively as she walked out of the bathroom. Damon turned to see her still wearing a towel. He was confused, and becoming more aroused. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hide it. He inched away from her, hoping she didn't grow suspicious of the pillow on his lap. **"You know Salvatore, you aren't anything like I remember you. The old you would have ravished me when he first walked in the door."** Elena informed him. Damon looked at her in confusion.

**"The old me, the Damon you remember, what are you talking about, we've known each other for only 3 months. The Damon you see now is the only Damon you know." **Damon looked at her with complete confusion. Was Elena having the same dreams as him, was this a dream now.

**"Damon you've been around long enough to know the rules. You know once you turn all your memories come back. Even the ones someone else compelled you to forget. I remember all the years we spent together. I remember all the fights, all the breaks ups, all the make up. I remember it all, Damon I remember you."** Elena admitted, sitting on the bed next to him. She laid her hand on his shoulder, he moved away. Damon wanted to believe her, he wanted it all to be real. But he couldn't trust it, he couldn't trust himself. Elena looked over at him, with wet eyes. **"Don't you remember me?"** She asked.

**"I remember a girl, one who looks like you, one who has the same name as you. I remember her laugh, I remember her cry, I remember her moans. But I can't remember you. I wish I did, but it comes in waves. I wish I could, it feels like part of me is missing, like I'm not here. Do you understand?"** Damon asked. Elena stared at him with hurt eyes.

**"I understand, you forgot about me."** Elena whispered.

**"No that's just it. I can't forget you!"** Damon yelled, standing up from the bed. **"Do you know what it's like to dream about someone every night. To dream of a girl that you don't know, but love with all your heart. To dream of happiness and love, only to wake up with her not there. Every night I want it to be real. I want you to be real, but you're not. This is a dream it has to be."** Damon said tears falling from his eyes. Elena walked towards him, wiping away his tears. She rested her hands on his face. She looked him in the eyes, and smiled. Just like that he felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest. He leaned forward and kissed her. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. He kissed her softly at first, before slowly easing his tongue against her own. Elena grabbed hold of him full heartedly wrapping her arms around his neck as she massaged her tongue with his own. She let her towel drop as she pressed her bare breast against him. She pushed him against the wall kissing him down his neck, elongating her fangs and biting down. She drank slowly as she pressed her body against his. Damon stopped her grabbing hold of her hair. He looked her in the eyes. He didn't want it to be like this, not this time. He lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed. He pulled of his shirt, before slowly unbuckling his pants and pulling down his boxers. He climbed on top of her slowly. But he didn't slide inside her,not just yet. He let their bare skin touch. He looked down at Elena, he wanted to see her, see her for everything she was. He let his fingers trail from Elena's neck to her breast to her hips. He wrapped her legs around him, before kissing her softly on the lips. He heard her gasp as he eased inside her. She smiled at him, showing him she was okay, as he went deeper. He slid his hands onto her own locking them together as he moved his hips slowly, rocking the in a rhythmical motion. They locked eyes,as Elena wrapped both legs around Damon, allowing him to go deeper. He kissed her again, this time she moaned in his mouth, as Damon took her pleasure as his own. He kissed down her neck, to her breast. Flicking her nipple with his tongue. Elena screamed out, flipping them both. Damon sat up bring them at eye level as Elena squeezed her thighs tighter around his own as she rock back and forth. Damon pulled her hair back, arching her back as he kissed down her chest,before letting his tongue trail back up to her neck and stop there. He elongated his fangs and bit down, slowly,pulling her body closer to his. He dragged his fingers down her back as she continued to ride him slow. Damon lifted his head, blood dripping down his lips. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck,easing Damon back down. She locked hands with him again as she looked him in the eyes. Damon flipped them over so he was now on top. He was close, they both were. Elena pulled him towards her as he gave one final thrust before they both climaxed simultaneously. Damon dropped on top of her, breathlessly. In that moment he knew this was real, it had to be. He looked down at Elena who smiled up at him, and it all came rushing back. He remembered all her smiles, her laughs,her cries,her quirks he remembered her, and it was the best moment of his life, as well as the saddest. Because,more than anything he remembered why he made himself forget her,why he needed to forget her.


End file.
